1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral type air conditioner constituted of an outer case, a main unit and a front panel, and particularly to improvements in the installation structure of such an integral type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional installation structure of an integral type air conditioner is described in conjunction with FIG. 14. The integral type air conditioner is formed of an outer case 1, a main unit 3 and a front panel 6. Outer case 1 is fit in an opening of a wall 2 and screwed thereto. Main unit 3 is then slid into outer case 1 and attached thereto with screws inserted from the outside of the outer case through the side faces of the case.
Specifically, outer case 1 is first set in the opening of wall 2 and then fixed to the sides and bottom of the opening by using fixing screws 21, and thereafter main unit 3 is slid into outer case 1. After this, screws 24 are inserted into holes 22 and 23 in both side faces of outer case 1 to firmly attach outer case 1 and main unit 3 to each other. Front panel 6 is finally fit on main unit 3 and outer case 1 and the installation work is thus completed.
Hole 22 is usually located in front of wall 2, i.e., inside the room and screw 24 is inserted therein to attach outer case 1 and main unit 3 to each other. If the air conditioner is mounted on a flat ground, hole 23 can additionally be used to similarly insert screw 24 therein so as to fix outer case 1 and main unit 3 to each other.
However, if the air conditioner is installed in a room on a high floor, the space for the installation work is separated by wall 2 so that hole 23 could be unavailable to receive screw 24 inserted therein after outer case 1 is fit in the opening of wall 2. Further, depending on the position where outer case 1 is fixed, hole 22 could be hidden in the opening of wall 2 and consequently screw 24 could not be inserted into hole 22. Moreover, if wall 2 is thick and main unit 3 needs to be inserted deep into the outer case in order to prevent an intake opening outside the room from being hidden by the wall, hole 22 could be hidden in the opening of wall 2. Even if the wall is thin, when front panel 6 and the wall surface are positioned on the same plane for presenting a good appearance, hole 22 could be hidden in the opening of wall 2. In these cases, it is impossible to insert screws 24 into both holes 22 and 23 and accordingly the installation is completed leaving outer case 1 and main unit 3 unfixed. Even if screwing is possible, the installation is sometimes completed without screwing.
When the conventional installation structure of the integral type air conditioner is employed, outer case 1 and main unit 3 could not be fastened to each other with screws inserted into both holes 22 and 23 or installation could be completed without screwing as described above. As a result, main unit 3 could be pushed out toward the inside of the room from the outside and the resultant opening could be utilized for breaking into the room unlawfully.